Field of the Invention
This invention relates to copying apparatus in which successive jamming of copy sheets is prevented and an alarm signal is provided when a copy sheet is jammed in the apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to copying apparatus in which, in case a copy sheet is jammed in a running path of the copying apparatus, an alarm signal is provided and a copy sheet feeding mechanism for feeding the copy sheets to the running path is not actuated such that a subsequent copy sheet is not delivered whereby successive jamming of copy sheets is prevented.